The Power of Children
by webeta123
Summary: The sequel to Power of a Kiss. Enjoy! It's low T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dum de de dum de duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm! The sequel to P.O.K.! *cheers* Hello people! Now I have been getting weird ideas all day for the sequel to P.O.K. so I will write them now!!! YAY!!! Please review!!**

"Fae you're doing great." Fiyero said as he watched Elphaba take another contraction. When that one ended Elphaba looked up at Fiyero and yelled, "Fiyero, you are so…" She wasn't able to finish that sentence because another contraction hit her again.

"I know dear I'm dead." Dr. Green looked up at Fiyero and chuckled as he watched the progress. He loved watching these kinds of couples. He especially loved hearing the death threats to the husbands/fathers. He was the doctor that in fact gave the diagnosis of pregnancy that faithful day. He also gave the pregnancy confirmation to Glinda. "Dr. Green how much longer?" Fiyero asked. He could hardly bare watching Elphaba like this as it was.

"I don't know it could be…oh shiz." Just then the baby's head crowned. "Elphaba it's time to push alright?" Elphaba just nodded her head. The only thing that made her happy was that down the hall her best friend was going through the same torture she was. At least she had someone to relate to. Over the past nine months Glinda had been growing with her. After Elphaba's announcement of her pregnancy, Glinda started getting sick. So she went to the doctor to see what could be done. She also got the diagnosis that she was pregnant also. At the time they were both at about a month along. It was figured out that the conceptions had occurred the night of the joint wedding of Glinda and Boq/ Elphaba and Fiyero. We can all figure out why that happened. The pure irony was that they both went into labor at the same time. A stray hair got in Elphaba's face. Fiyero gently pushed it away. "Our little girl's almost here Yero." That was the first nice thing Elphaba had said to him since she went into labor. "We need a big push Elphaba can you do that?" She nodded and pushed as hard as she could. She screamed. Another scream from down the hall was heard. Just then a small whimper was heard. It was small but significant.

"It's a girl Elphaba congratulations." He said as he cleaned her off gently.

"Would you like to do the honors Fiyero?" Dr. Green said as he held the scissors. Fiyero nodded his head. He snipped the cord. A healthy yell was heard from the child.

"She got your lungs Fae." Fiyero said. Dr. Green held the child, now wrapped in a pink blanket. Elphaba reached her arms out to hold her. Dr. Green gently put the child in her arms. "If you two don't mind I'll go check on Glinda I heard her scream."

"The entire hospital heard her scream, doctor." Elphaba said with a smirk. She was just so happy that her little girl was here. She gently moved the blanket away from her face. She gasped. She looked just like the little girl in her vision. Blonde hair with a hint of autumn and red, emerald eyes that shone like true emeralds, and a smile shone like the sun. The baby reached her hand out and took hold of her mother's finger.

"How can this sweet angel be ours?" Elphaba asked to no one in particular.

"Because…because of love." Fiyero said as he looked at the angel before him.

"Annabella."

"Hm?"

"Her name Annabella. I think it means easy to love. Do you like that name little one? Annabella." The baby squeezed her finger. "I'll take that as a yes." Dr. Green returned to the room. "I'm just letting you two know Glinda gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Have you two decided a name for this angel?"

"Yes we have Annabella."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'll be back in a bit I'm going to see what Glinda and Boq have decided." He left again.

"I wonder Glinda and Boq have decided."

"I'm back."

"Well now you'll find out."

"They decided Richard."

"Nice what did they think of our name?"

"Well Glinda said that it was simply uh… how did she put it? Uh simply…cutified. And she wondered why they hadn't thought of something cutified. I'm assuming the pain killers were still kicking."

"Nope that's what Glinda's like every day of the week." Elphaba held the baby for the rest of the night falling asleep and Annabella falling suit. Fiyero filled out the birth certificate:

_Name: _Annabella Tiggular

_Parents:_ Elphaba and Fiyero Tiggular

He could hardly believe that was true. He knew the part about Elphaba was true. She deserved someone as sweet as Annabella but himself to have this miracle? He could hardly believe it.

Later Fiyero and Boq met outside after the girls were asleep and the children were too.

"So…" Fiyero started.

"So…nine months." Boq said.

"Nine months of weird cravings." Fiyero said as he remembered when he asked the cook to make a peanut butter, pickle, and marshmallow sandwich and Cook just laughing as she made it.

"Two hours of death threats." Boq said as he remembered Glinda yelling at him to crawl under a rock and die.

"Came to one miracle." They said together. They nodded. They knew it was worth it.

"So how's Ricky?" Fiyero already made up Richard's nickname.

"Good perfectly healthy. How's Anna?" Boq didn't feel like saying Annabella so he just said Anna.

"Perfect." They were the proudest fathers there ever were.

**A/N: That ends chapter 1. Now I am already working on chapter 2. You're going to need to make a decision come next chapter so be ready…**


	2. DTL The Next Generationsort of

A/N: Hello fanfictionians! Let us be glad that I am now updating! Yay! Enjoy!

_Three Years Later_

Elphaba was sitting in her study, sealing letters. She had to send out letters to the Animals in Oz, making sure her laws and regulations were holding up. It was one thing to hear it from a policeman, it was another to hear it from an Animal. Her sight was suddenly cut off by two hands. "Guess who." Elphaba chuckled. "Is it Fiyero Tiggular, my husband?"

"You are correct! Do you know what your prize is?"

"I hope so." Elphaba turned in her chair to kiss him. They kissed until they heard a very passionate "OH BOQ!" coming from down the hall. They broke apart giving each other the oh-brother look. They went down the hall to Glinda and Boq's room. Elphaba put one finger up so she could check. She put one ear to the door and immediately pretended to gag. She did the do-you-want-to? Sign. He shrugged his shoulders. Elphaba let him pass. He banged on the door yelling "SHUT UP IN THERE WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!" He turned to Elphaba and said, "Run." As they ran Elphaba counted down, "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…" Both of them covered their ears.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR!!!" Glinda shrilled as she caught them in Elphaba's study. Glinda had on a robe. They assumed that was it. They really didn't want to think about it much.

"It's bad when I can time her." Elphaba stated to Fiyero. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's worse when we can hear them down the hall." He rebutted.

"True." By that point Boq had joined the group. He also had a robe on.

"Come on guys seriously?" Boq asked. He was tired of this.

"We could hear you in here Boq well actually it was Glinda but either way. No one wants to hear that." Just then Elphaba closed her eyes for a second. "Anna's awake."

"Not a huge surprise."

"How is she able to do that?" Boq asked.

"Maternal instinct." Elphaba stated. Just then a little three year old ran into the room. Her eyes shone as she looked around. "Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy, Hi Auntie Lin, Hi Uncle Bick."

"It's Boq honey." Boq reminded her.

"Bick."

"No Boq."

"Bick."

"Boq."

"Bick." Anna said with a hint of sadness. The entire room went black. The day Anna was discovered to have magic was a strange day indeed.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Anna." Fiyero said as he picked up Anna from her crib. She was nine months old at the time. The room was a cheerful yellow. "Did you have a good nap?" She nodded her head. Anna had gotten her mother's intelligence. "Do you want another one?" Fiyero teased. Anna frowned. The entire room went black. Fiyero was scared. "I was only joking honey." Anna put on the face of calm. The room changed to a calm green. Fiyero called to his wife. "Elphaba! You might want to come see this." Elphaba rushed into the room. "What? What's wrong."_

"_Watch this. Anna look its mommy." The room changed to a cheerful yellow. _

"_Wow. Honey I'm leaving." The room changed to a sad purple._

_That was the day Anna was discovered to have the power to change a room in accordance to mood._

"Ok Bick." The room changed to a calm green. "Phew that was close."

"Where Rick-Rick?" That was Anna's nickname for Ricky.

"He's still sleeping."

"I go watch Rick-Rick sleep. Be there when he wake up!" She said as she left the room. "Bye bye Mommy. Bye bye Daddy. Bye bye Auntie Lin. Bye bye Uncle Bi-Boq." She left as the room changed to a nice orange.

"She said my name right!" Boq said as he jumped from his seat. He punched his hand in the air. Glinda giggled. "What?" He asked.

"You care a whole lot about what that little girl thinks don't you?"

"Mm-hm." He said with a straight face. "Considering I'm her godfather. I would like it if she liked me especially with that power of hers." Glinda closed her eyes for a second. "Ricky's up."

"Do you think Anna made it there in time?"

"Knowing her it's a priority for her to be there when Rick wakes up." Just then both three-year-olds ran into the room together, holding the other's hand. "I made it Rick-Rick in time!" Anna exclaimed.

"Aww to cute." Glinda said as she pulled out the camera. "Smile you two." They gave their best smiles. They were taught by Glinda how to be around a camera considering they were basically celebrities. It was a known fact that their son and daughter had a baby crush on the other. They all thought it was cute.

"I go to playroom with Rick-Rick." Anna stated.

"Don't forget honey we're doing our dance lessons later." Fiyero reminded her. He always loved to teach her and Rick how to dance. They picked up the steps fairly quickly. He even taught them his famous "Dancing Through Life" dance. Elphaba always came to help because frankly it was difficult to dance on your knees. She also secretly loved dancing with him.

"Ok!" The children ran out of the room, still holding the others hand.

"They are to cute." Elphaba admitted. She loved watching their relationship. They were the best of friends.

"Hey let's go dance." Fiyero said as he got up from his chair.

"Alright I'm coming." She said. Fiyero didn't think she was moving fast enough so he went over to her chair and scooped her up himself.

"Yero!" She instinctively put her arms around his neck. She gave him her you're-dead-you-know-that-right? Smile. He just walked out of the room and towards the playroom. When they got their they were surprised at what they saw. Anna was standing by Ricky, and Ricky was doing the steps to "Dancing Through Life". He also was singing the song on perfect key well perfect for a three year old. Glinda and Boq also came up to see what would happen. They saw the children were about halfway through the song around the time Fiyero started the dance.

Ricky crossed his arms over his chest, turned around, and leaned towards Anna saying the next line. "So what's the most swankified place in town?" Anna stood a little taller as she said, "That would be the Ozdust Ballroom." Ricky started to walk towards Anna in perfect sync with the song as he sang, "Sounds perfect! Let's go to the Ozdust Ballroom we'll meet there later tonight, We can dance til it lights! Find the prettiest girl give a whiiirl!" He spun Anna. "Right on the Ozdust Ballroom come on follow me." He gestured. "You'll be happy to be there! Dancing Through Life!!!" Boq ran in to help with the next part.

"Ms. Galinda." Anna's face lit up when she saw Boq pretending with them. "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me I'll be there waiting all night." Anna whipped her head quickly to think of a pretend Nessa. "Oh that's so kind but you know what would be even kinder." She saw Glinda who just happened to be in a chair. She gestured towards her. "See that tragically beautiful girl. The one in the chair. It seems unfair that we should go on a spree and not she gee." She put her finger up as though in thought. "I know someone would be my hero if that someone were to go invite her." Anna hit the note perfectly. She gave Boq her signature smile.

"Well maybe I could invite her." He gave Glinda a look. Glinda giggled into her hand.

"Oh Bick. Really? You would do that for me?" She gestured to herself in a truly Galinda way.

"I would do anything for you Ms. Galinda." He ran back to Glinda who was laughing her head off. Ricky ran back to Anna. "So…I'll be picking you up around eight?" He said it in a truly Fiyero manner.

"After all." Anna said in a very flirtatious voice. "Now that we've met one another." The children sang in sync. "It's clear we deserve each other." They held the other's hands.

"Your perfect."

"Your perfect."

"So we're perfect together for to be forever dancing through life." The music changed so that it was time for the, as Fiyero put it, the real Ozdust dance. Fiyero danced with Elphaba since he had seen fit she knew the dance also. She just laughed as he watched the children.

"That's right. You're doing great you two." Everyone stepped away so Boq and "Nessa" could do the next part.

"Listen Nessa."

"Yes?"

"Uh Nessa I've got something to confess a reason well why I asked you here tonight. Now I know it isn't fair."

"Oh Boq I know why."

"You do."

"It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me…well isn't that right?"

"No! No it's because..because.. Because you are so beautiful." He said truthfully.

"Oh Boq. I think you're wonderful. And we deserve each other don't you see this is our chance? We deserve each other don't we Boq?"

"You know what? Let's dance." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Galinda said in a very unimpressive way.

"Let's daaaaaance." He sang as they danced in perfect sync. Everyone just shrugged as they sang. "And the strange thing your life could end up changing while your dancing through." Elphaba and Fiyero came together and kissed. Glinda and Boq did too. The kids just stood there because they really didn't want to kiss. They didn't want cooties even if it was from their best friend. They looked at each other and yelled together "MOMMA DADDY WE DON'T WANT TO WATCH YOU TWO KISS!!!!" The adults broke apart and looked at each other before busting into laughing. True it wasn't exactly how they had once put it but still.

**A/N: That is chapter 2. Now as promised it is time for you too decide. On my profile I will have a poll on there to decide if Ricky and Anna will grow up together. Vote!!!**


	3. Revenge

**Hello people. Yes no cheerful remark today because I don't know what to do…*sniffle*. No one's voting…I don't know what will happen to sweet Anna and Ricky. Maybe I should just kill them… Oh well. Here's a filler chapter.**

_Later that night_

Glinda and Boq were coming back up from the kitchen after a late night snack. It wasn't each other. It was cookies and milk. Usually they gave up on that and wore themselves down some other way… They figured they could get a snack instead. They were passing Elphaba and Fiyero's room on their way back when they heard a very passionate "SWEET OZ YERO!!" They looked at each other with an evil glare. Revenge, anyone? Boq gave the would-you-like-to-do-the-honors? Sign. Glinda passed and nodded her head at Boq. She stood a little taller and she banged on the door with all her might and screamed "BE QUIET!!!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" They ran. Elphaba came out with a robe thrown over herself. She was in no way happy. She did a fast freezing spell, suspending Glinda and Boq with her magic. Her dark eyes were red with anger. Her lips were so close together that they were only a thin line. Fiyero came out his robe also on. When he saw his wife he took an automatic step back. He looked at Glinda and Boq and just shook his head. Elphaba spoke.

"What to do? What to do? Hm the options. I could keep you frozen forever on end, but then again that wouldn't be very fun. I could strip you myself and set you at the front of the palace but I really don't want to see Boq like that. Yero can you think of anything?" She asked. He came up and looked at Glinda and Boq with his head tilted in thought. He looked at Elphaba. All other things faded to the background.

"We could always let them go."

"What? The Prince of Dancing Through Life doesn't want to have some fun?"

"That phase of my life has passed I love just being with you and Anna."

"Alright they could have done worse."

They turned away from each other and towards Glinda and Boq. Elphaba slowly set them back on the ground. The spell disappeared from them. Glinda jumped up and pulled Elphaba in a hug. "Thank you Elphie I will never do anything like that again and neither will Boq."

"Neither will me or Yero on you."

"Thank you. I don't know about you but I'm going to get some sleep. Come on Boqipo let's go back to our room." She said as she took Boq's hand. They walked away. After they turned the corner Boq asked, "We're not going to bed yet are we?" He asked. Glinda's eyes sparkled with passion.

"Not on your life." She said as she pushed their door open. She pushed him in and went back to what they were doing earlier that day.

Back in the hallway, Elphaba looked to Fiyero. Her eyes sparkled with lust. The door of their room flew open. Fiyero chased Elphaba in, resuming what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted.

**A/N: End Chapter 3. Yes I know I'm getting into being T. That threat from earlier still stands. Vote. **


	4. Dear old Shiz

**A/N: Hello people of Earth and other planet-like places. I am now updating! I am going to fast forward from where I last left off. From this point the points of view will be either Ricky or Anna. Enjoy.**

_15 Years Later_

"MOM!!! COME ON WE GOT TO GO! NOW!!!! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!!!!!!" Anna yelled from the door of the palace. The room was blood red. She was freaking out. Today was her very first day at Shiz. She wanted all things to go perfectly. "WHERE'S RICK-RICK?!?! WE NEED TO GO!!!!" Ricky ran into the room. Anna felt suddenly calm. The day Ricky was discovered to have magic was very different.

_Flashback_

_Anywhere you went in the Emerald Palace you heard the screams of a little girl. Ricky was four at the time. He went to Anna's room to see what the matter was. He hoped Anna wasn't hurt. He went in to see the room blood red. In the corner of the room he saw Anna huddled up in a ball. He walked over slowly. "What's the matter Anny?" He used his petname for Anna to calm her down. _

"_M-My knee." She showed him her knee. It had a small cut. Ricky wanted nothing more than Anna calm and happy. Fiyero came in to see his daughter the very picture of calm. Her room was a cheerful green. _

"_What happened? It sounded like someone was dying." He said. _

"_Ricky made me feel better. One minute I was sad then he looked in my eyes and I feel better. Ricky magic." Anna said bluntly. Fiyero was able to put two and two together. He told Glinda later that night that Ricky was a mood changer._

The room changed back to its normal green. "Thanks Rick-Rick I needed that." She drifted towards Ricky and laid her head on his shoulder as he held her. Their friendship was flawless. Anna had grown into a beautiful young woman. It seemed every young girl wanted to be her. Her hair cascaded down her back with her hints of autumn and red in there. She was prom queen and head cheerleader at Emerald High. She also had a promising career in drama. She must have gotten that from her mother. Boys always tried to get her but she knew all the best comebacks to pick-up lines courtesy of her father. She wasn't really interested in dating anyone. She kept her eyes open for just the right guy. She wanted a love like her mom and dad had or her Uncle Boq's and Auntie Glinda's. True. She wanted a relationship like she had with Ricky. Wait, did she just think that? They were just friends. Right? Right. He could never love her like that. She heard every story of her mom and dad's past from their meeting to their wedding. She loved hearing every one of them.

Ricky had grown into a handsome young man. Every girl in Oz had at least one picture of him on their wall. His hair was brown with a hint of blonde. His eyes were blue with a hint of silver. He always had a smile on his face. He was the football star at Emerald. He also had a promising career in drama. He was the prom king to Anna's queen. They went as friends. Every girl had tried to hit on him. They were all the same to him though. They only looked at one thing: status. It irritated the hell out of him. He wanted a girlfriend that like him for him. Someone like Anna. Wait did he just think that? No they were friends that's all. Right? Right. Anna didn't like him like that. Just then their parents came down the stairs. Elphaba wore a black backless dress that went to her lower leg. Fiyero wore a customary suit. Glinda wore her customary bubble dress. Boq wore a suit in a light silver.

"Thanks Ricky. I swear if she yelled anymore she was going to bust my eardrums she was worse than Glinda when she found out she was pregnant. For the third time." Elphaba said as little Jason ran by. Little Chelsea was close behind. She was Elphaba's second. Taylor ran in to say goodbye. She was Glinda's second. They each hugged the older children saying goodbye.

"Bye Squirt. Don't drive mommy anymore crazy. She's already crazy enough." Ricky said to Jason. Glinda whacked him on the arm. "What? It's true." He said as he hugged his mother. "Don't turn Taylor pink. She's already pink enough without you making it worse." He said in her ear. She shook her head.

"Don't destroy Shiz. It's old. I don't think the buildings will last if you blow them up."

"Man mom did you have to bring that up? It was Chemistry class, Anna pushed me, and the chemicals fell in. Like I knew potassium and water don't mix!" He said as he pouted. Anna pulled him out the door.

"Bye guys see you at Lurlinemas." They got in the carriage and were off.

Several hours later they arrived at Shiz. They were dressed in uniform hoping not to stick out. "Ready Rick-Rick?"

"Yep ready as I'll ever be." They opened the door and were surrounded by eager students. They waded their way through before coming to the headmaster. He was an older man with a beard as white as snow. He wore half-moon spectacles. He gave a glare to all the students before they dispersed. "Hello I am Headmaster Manger. You must be Ms. Tiggular and Mr. Riddle."

"Yes sir we are."

"Well here are your schedules. Orientation is in an hour."

"Thank you Headmaster." They went to the courtyard. Several boys came to Anna. She glared at them making them disperse quickly. One boy sauntered up and spoke.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Ugly."

He tried a smooth move. "You know if I could change the alphabet I would put U and I together." Anna rolled her eyes.

"If I could change the alphabet I would put F and U together."

He tried to make conversation. "What's your sign?"

"Do. Not. Enter." Ricky was trying hard not to laugh. This guy was hopeless.

"You want to go back to my place?"

"I don't know can two people fit under a rock?"

He tried a direct approach. "If I saw you naked I'd die happy."

"If I saw you naked I'd die laughing. Are you done? If you couldn't tell I'm not interested." She said as she walked off. "I have to Orientation to get to. Come on Rick-Rick." She said. They walked away talking softly. When they got to the Common Hall everyone was already seated, waiting for Headmaster. He came out onto the stage, signaling silence.

"Hello students. Here at Shiz we have the highest hopes for all of you. Whether you came to study medicine or take a whack at a History major, we want you to feel welcome. We have many teams here including football and cheerleading. We have extracurriculars such as Drama. So please enjoy your time here." He ended. Everyone clapped.

"That's how I like those kinds of speeches, short, sweet, and to the point." Ricky said.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Anna said.

**Ok so that's the end of that. Thanks to the 5 people who voted. **


	5. Confessions and Trouble

**A/N: I know two chapters in one day!!! I felt bad for not updating so often so here you go. This is the chapter that really defines the Ricanna in this story.**

"WHO'S THE BEST SCHOOL IN THIS TOWN?!"

"SHIZ! SHIZ!"

"WHO'S THE BEST SCHOOL IN THIS TOWN?!?!"

"SHIZ! SHIZ!!"

"AND NOW! YOUR SHIZ FOOTBALL TEAM! OUR CAPTAIN WHO WILL HELP US CRUSH THE QUOX BOWLERS GIVE IT UP FOR RICKY RIDDLE!!!!!!" Anna screamed. She loved being captain. She loved leading the cheers. She loved everything. She was a straight A student, she was popular, and she was happily single. The football team ran out into the gym. When Ricky ran out Anna yelled the loudest. They brought out the mini trampolines for the cheer routine. Anna ran out with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"READY GIRLS? ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE." They did their routine perfectly. Until they got to the part with the trampolines. Anna jumped high in the air doing a flip but she landed wrong. Her head hit the side of the trampoline. The last thing she remembered was hearing Ricky say in her ear "Don't worry Anny I'll stay with you." She drifted into comatose.

"_Anna. Stay with me. You're my best friend. I'd die if I lost you. I love you. In more ways than one. Please wake up."_

"_Son are you staying here?"_

"_Of course I'm not leaving until Anna wakes up."_

Anna's eyes fluttered. "That's it Anna open those beautiful green eyes." Ricky begged. Anna's eyes opened slowly.

"I feel like I got run over by a truck." She said. Her head hurt like crazy. Ricky's eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Well you did fall into comatose after getting a small concussion. So yeah that would probably feel like getting run over by a truck. Not like I would know." He said. Anna giggled. She thought for a second then decided to say what she wanted to say.

"Rick-Rick? You're my best friend. If something happened to you I'd be lost. And…I love you too." She said as she looked in his eyes.

"You heard me?"

"Crystal clear." She said. Ricky leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. She cupped his cheek with her hand and brought him back to her. She didn't want the kiss to end that quickly. Just then the door opened with Glinda, Boq, Elphaba, and Fiyero standing there. They looked at each other and said together "Finally!" Anna and Ricky broke apart. They looked at the adults slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Honey, we've been waiting for you two to get together since you were old enough to date." Elphaba explained. "We were getting worried when you guys left."

Fiyero went to his daughter and hugged her. "I'm glad your alright Buttercup." He whispered in her ear. He turned to Ricky. He said in mock authority "You be good to my daughter got it? If I get one whiff…"

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." He said. Just then the nurse came in with a plate of chicken and a little piece of cake. Anna just then realized how hungry she was.

"Oh good you're awake. Well here is your dinner."

"Thank you." Ricky took her arm and helped her sit up.

"I'm going to go get some dinner ok? I'll be right back ok?" He said.

"Ok." He walked out of the room. Anna sat there and waited for Ricky to return. When he also had a small plate with chicken and a piece of cake. He sat next to Anna and began to eat. She stole one of his pieces of chicken and tried to feed it to him. They went back and forth until their cake was left. Anna got a mischievous idea. She wiped her finger over the cake. Her parents looked up, trying to hold back their smiles. They knew exactly what she was going to do. Elphaba nudged Glinda and whispered in her ear. Glinda looked up and desperately tried to hold back her laughter. She whispered to Boq who ran out of the room saying something about having to go to the bathroom. She looked at Ricky with an innocent smile.

"Rick-Rick, do you want some of my cake?" She asked innocently.

"Sure." He said. Her smile turned evil. "Ok here you go." She wiped the chocolate on his nose. The adults burst into laughter, they couldn't hold back anymore. Fiyero ran up and gave his daughter a hi-five.

"That's my girl." Ricky looked down at his cake that was still perfectly iced. He wiped his entire hand on the cake and smeared over Anna's face. Anna's face went into a perfect "O" but it changed when she started laughing. Ricky started laughing with her. Glinda got her camera and asked the kids to smile. They turned towards Glinda, still laughing. The moment was perfectly captured. The doctor came in to see his patient with cake all over her face. He figured the boy with cake over his face had something to do with it.

"Ms. Tiggular?"

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm Dr. Green. I'm just here to tell you that you'll be staying overnight and tomorrow you'll head back to Shiz."

"Thank you Doctor." She said. She fell asleep in Ricky's arms.

The next day Anna waited anxiously for her doctor to come in to announce that she was free to go. Just then a man dressed in a doctor's suit came in. He wasn't Dr. Green.

"Hello. Are you Annabella Tiggular?"

"Who wants to know? Certainly not you considering I've never seen you before and you are not my doctor."

"I'm his replacement. He is temporarily unavailable."

"Ok…I am Annabella." The man nodded his head. He looked around the room. My parents and Ricky's parents were there. They were watching this man carefully. My father looked at him, deep in thought. There was something familiar about this man. He remembered something about him being in the paper. What was it for? Maybe he was some famous doctor who found some special cure. No he wasn't in the medical section. The man reached into his coat.

"Good good just being sure." He whipped out a gun and pointed straight at me. My father remembered who this man was. He was a mass celebrity murderer. My eyes went wide with fear. The room turned an orange. When my emotions are out of control the room doesn't know what to do so it just does orange. It works. "Now nobody move."

"Like anyone would want to move smart one." I said. Ricky poked me in the side. He had a small smile. I had a small smile too. The man cocked the gun. "You up now." I slowly tried to get my legs to cooperate. I had small tears in my eyes from the pain. The man came up to me and put his arm around my waist. It didn't make me feel better. He walked me slowly towards the door. "No one follow us or she dies." He walked me down the hall with the gun pointed at my head. He stopped one of the nurses. "Where's an empty room?" I then realized what he was going to do to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs "RICK-RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End chapter 5. I'm evil I know.  
**


	6. A changed man

**A/N: OK so here is the next chapter! YAY!!! **

**When we last left Power of Children:**

**I realized what he was going to do to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs "RICK-RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Ricky POV

I sat there, watching this terror take my sweet Anna out of the room. I wanted to rip his arm off when he put his arm around her waist. I was convinced he was trying to get me mad. When he left I immediately stood up and began to pace the room. I was deep in thought. How would I save her? He had a gun. If he so chose he could shoot Anna and sleep like a baby. I asked "What do we know about this guy?"

Fiyero spoke. "He's a known mass celebrity murderer. He was locked in Southstairs but somehow escaped." That didn't help. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think harder. Every scenario I thought of it could all lead to Anna being killed. That would kill me. Then I heard it.

"RICK-RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shot towards the door. "Ricky." My father called. I whipped my head around. He tossed me something. I grabbed it. It was a pocket knife. Just what I needed. "Thanks Dad." I ran out of the room. I looked down the hallway but I didn't see Anna.

"RICK-RICK!!!!! SAVE ME PLEASE!!!! NO!!!!!!! RICK-RICK!!!!!" I ran towards her voice. The door that it came from was locked. I walked back and kicked the door in. I am so glad I learned tae-kwon-doe. What I saw sickened me. The man had his shirt half-way up and he was holding Anna around the waist. Her skirt was half-way down. Her beautiful face stained with tears. "Rick-Rick. Help me." Was all she was able to say through her tears. I growled in anger. My hands started to shake. The man let go of Anna. He looked at me, terrified. I could feel my anger radiating off of me. I took one step towards him. He ran towards the door, which was stupid because I was blocking it. I stuck my hand out and he ran straight into it. Idiot. He fell down on the ground. I stood over him, my anger still with me. I spoke. "You tried to rape my girlfriend?" He nodded. "You were going to kill her when you were done with your sick pleasures?" He nodded. I shook my head. A nurse walked by. I stopped her.

"What is the penalty for killing a criminal?" I asked.

"None actually if the criminal has escaped and no one can find him there's actually a reward." She replied. I nodded my head. I took out the knife my father had so nicely given to me.

"Now. We can do this two ways. I can kill you and ship your body back to Southstairs. Or I can just kill you. Which do you prefer?" I asked him as I put the knife up to his neck. He whimpered. I shrugged my shoulders. "You ought to be glad this is a hospital." I said in his ear. "Or they would never let me kill you here." Another nurse passed by. She stopped and watched the scene. The Zaroff Harvington being held by knife at the neck by the Ricky Riddle and sweet Anna Tiggular watching the scene from a corner. I slacked the knife off his neck. I was having second thoughts. Why kill this guy? I know he was horrible but I mean my Auntie Elphaba was thought horrible even wicked once too. I turned him around to look in his eyes. "Buddy. I'm sorry that I almost killed you. It's just Anna's my best friend and I love her. Do you have a family at home?"

"No. They all died when I was young."

"Ah that makes sense. Now I know of a psychiatrist who could really help you with your problems. I've never gone to her I've heard down the grapevine she's one of the best in Oz. Just give her a call. She will be able to help ok?" He said as he wrote number on the man's hand. He nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Riddle. You've made me a changed man." He said as he shook Ricky's hand. He ran out of the room, exclaiming to all who could hear he was a changed man. A small group of nurses and doctors, along with Ricky and Anna's parents stood outside the door, watching the scene in the room. Anna slowly tried to stand but couldn't. Ricky went slowly over to her. He knelt before her and took her hand. "Can you walk, my darling?" He asked slowly.

"If you wanted, I could fly." She said as she pulled him to her and kissed him.

**End Chapter 6. Don't think this is the end of the problems they will face. That's all I'm gonna say. Yes I know I took a line from the Princess Bride. I don't own that along with Wicked.**


	7. ALAYM2 and Chocolate

**A/N: Hello people! I figured I could write another wonderful chapter!! Yay! I know I don't own Wicked. **

Anna stretched out on the hospital bed. She was going back today. She looked over to see Ricky asleep on his chair. He never let her out of his sight anymore. Not that she minded. She loved that she cared about her so much. She loved everything about him actually. It made her think of that song her parents sang to her every night before bedtime. She started to sing softly to herself.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me to tight_

_I need help believing your with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings could not foreseen lying beside you _

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment _

_As long as your mine_

_I've lost resistance _

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if turns out _

_It's over to fast _

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as your mine_

_Maybe I'm brainless _Anna looked over at Ricky. He was smiling with her and also singing softly. _Maybe I'm wise _

_You've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling _

_It's up that I fell_

They sang together. _Every moment as long as your mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future for us a pair _

_And though I may know I don't care _

_Every moment _

_As long as your mine_

_Come be want be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as your mine_

They kissed for a second before Anna pulled away. Ricky looked at her confused.

_What is it?_

Anna smiled before saying her personally favorite part of her parent's song.

_It's just…for the first time…I feel…wicked._

They kissed again. Elphaba stood outside the door, watching her little girl discover her true love. She felt arms encircle her waist. She leaned her head back, knowing it was Fiyero. She breathed in deeply, filling herself with his scent. He always had the essence of after-shave and chocolate. She was never able to get him away from chocolate, no matter how many promises she made, he had to have his chocolate. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about you and chocolate. I'm surprised you didn't raid the kitchen for that cake they served a couple nights ago." Fiyero let go of her and stepped away from her. She turned around to see him shuffling his feet and looking at her through his eyelashes.

"Fiyero. Please tell me you didn't." She begged. She had a slight smile on her face at the thought of the cook's face but she'd worry about that later. "Why?" Was all she was able to say.

"I love chocolate. It's like those ways you do your anger management."

"That woman is crazy. 'Take deep breaths' please its like I'm five years old for Oz Sake." She said, shaking her head. That woman irritated her more than Glinda and Boq in the same room occasionally. "Besides, I have my own way of getting rid of my anger." She said as she walked up to him.

"Oh? What's that?" He asked. She smiled. She leaned towards him and kissed him.


	8. Leaving and More Trouble

**A/N: Here we go people sorry if I have been keeping you at halted breath for to long. With school and everything its difficult. So here is the next chapter!**

Anna stood and walked around the room to get her clothes. She couldn't wait to wear her favorite dress. She begged her mom to bring it. It was a beautiful purple plaid charmeuse dress. She always wore it with her green tights for some color. She remembered hearing her mother and aunt arguing about her combination.

_Flashback_

"_See Elphie you could have had some beautiful clothes to wear and look exquisite." Glinda said when Anna walked down the stairs. Elphaba looked to the sky._

"_Glinda just because she wore green with that dress does not mean it would have worked for me back then!" Elphaba yelled at her. Anna just turned around and walked back up the stairs. They would be going at it for a while so she just went into Ricky's room and talked with him._

Ricky looked up when she was changed. He smiled. That was his favorite dress for her. She always looked like she stepped out of Ozmopolitan when she wore it. He also loved those tights she wore. They were so her. Ricky held his arm out for her to hold as they walked out of the room. Their parents were waiting patiently for them. As they walked down the hall doctors and nurses alike congratulated Ricky.

"I think you're more of a celebrity than you were before." Anna said.

"I'll never be more of a celebrity then you." Ricky said. They walked to the door of the hospital. Already they saw the paparazzi waiting for them. They walked out together. Questions flooded them as flashbulbs flashed.

"ANNA HOW'S YOUR HEAD?"

"RICKY HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A HERO?"

"ANNA ARE YOU AND RICKY TOGETHER?"

"RICKY HAVE YOU KISSED ANNA?"

Anna put her hand up to block the flashes. They swam through the paparazzi the best they could. Until a fan girl got over the security rope, took Ricky by the collar of his shirt, pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Jealousy immediately took over Anna. She went up to the girl and slapped her hard across the face. She took Ricky and pulled him to her. She kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away and put her forehead against his. She murmured, "No one does that except me got it?" Ricky nodded his head. They smiled at each other and kissed softly as the bulbs flashed. They broke apart and hugged their parents good bye. They got in the carriage and headed back to Shiz.

_The next week_

Things were pretty much back to normal at Shiz, Classes were still hectic with finals just around the corner but it was easier to get into a routine. Every morning Ricky would come and walk Anna to class. Every lunch they would sit by each other and talk. Every night Ricky would walk Anna back to her dorm. Every time there were a few occasional kisses. At least one of them were very passionate. They'd been told more than once to break it up.

One evening Anna and Ricky were sitting on the floor of Anna's dorm room, talking. All of their friends had already left. They had already finished their finals with flying colors. Ricky seemed very off to Anna though. Every time he got near her he was always nervous. Tonight was no different.

"Hey Anna you know I love you right?"

"Of course as I do you." She replied easily. Underneath her statement she was scared. Was he breaking up with her? Did he find someone else? Ricky stood up and started to pace. He seemed deep in thought. Anna grabbed one of her pillows from her bed and hugged it to her chest. She didn't like it when he was so deep in thought. It terrified her that it could be about her. She didn't like it when people thought about her. After five straight minutes of Ricky pacing, Anna looked at her pillow and back at Ricky. She took it and smacked him on the chest. She was bored and she wanted him to stop pacing so much. He looked down at his chest and back at her. _Did she just smack me with a pillow? _He jumped across the room and onto her bed. He grabbed a pillow and began to attack Anna with it. Anna retaliated as best she could. They fought for a few minutes until Ricky took Anna's pillow out of her hands and pulled her wrists above her head. He smiled down at her. Anna just looked up at him. They kissed. Ricky got up and let go of Anna's wrists. He pulled Anna up.

"Anna. You're the best thing that's happened to me. I've known you my entire life and you're my best friend." Ricky reached into his coat. "Anny, will you-" Ricky took a deep breath. He got down on one knee and tried again. "Anna, will you marry me?" He asked. He opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring. Anna felt tears well up in her eyes. The ring sparkled in the light. She had dreamed of being proposed to before but this took the cake. She wasn't even able to respond. She simply nodded her head. Ricky slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it. He stood up and took her into his arms. They kissed softly. They didn't notice the figure that was watching from Anna's window. The figure shook its head.

"You will be mine Annabella you shall be mine."

**End Chapter. Yes scary way to end a chapter.**** Reviews make me happyified.**


	9. Like Dust in the Wind

**A/N: Hello people. Here is the next chapter.  
**

The next few weeks were filled with wedding preparations. Headmaster made a joke saying that Ricky and Anna spend more time out of the classroom than in. He understood though so it was ok. When Glinda found out she hit a 9.5 on the shrill meter. It's the meter used to measure how high Glinda's shrills were. It went from 1 to 10 so she went pretty high up. There was one thing that kept the wedding from being fully ready. Every day something went missing. At first it was small things. Stamps, envelopes, the little candies. Things that could be easily remedied. Then more important things started disappearing. Lists of guests, maps to the church, even scraps of fabric for Anna's dress. Then the biggest thing or should I say person disappeared.

Ricky walked to Anna's room to wake her up. Their wedding day was upon them. He knew that tradition said that he couldn't see her but he said screw tradition I can see her if I want to. He knocked on the door. He expected her to run to the door and fling it open with excitement but there wasn't a sound. He knocked again. Still no answer. He tried the doorknob. It opened to show Anna's room. It was a dull grey. It was a sad, depressing kind of grey. There wasn't a sound in the room. No soft breathing, no shower going, not even a rustle from the wardrobe. He didn't know what happened. Her room was a mess, like a struggle had gone on. Her window was broken. He didn't want to think it but he knew what had happened. He walked to her bed, trying to keep his breathing down. Anna wasn't in her bed, all that was there was a note that said "_Anna is mine, no one else's, she won't return a virgin bride, if she returns at all"._ Ricky sat on Anna's bed with his head in his hands. Sweet Anna. Gone. Like dust in the wind.

Elphaba came in the room. She had expected a happy yellow to fill the room but there was nothing. She saw Ricky with his head in his hands, shaking. He went over to comfort him. "Hey Ricky, what's the matter?" She asked. He handed her the note. She read it quickly before collapsing to her knees. She called to her husband.

"F-F-FIYERO!!!" She screamed. Fiyero ran in the room. He was still in his pajama shirt and pants. He went over to Elphaba, holding her in his arms.

"What's wrong, Fae?" He asked gently. Elphaba held up the note. He took it and read it. His heart dropped to his stomach. His little Buttercup. Taken. He held Elphaba tighter, not wanting to let her go. Soon Glinda and Boq came in. They also read the note. Glinda broke her shrill meter in sadness and Boq punched the wall in anger. They were all distraught. Soon Fiyero spoke.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. Ricky stood.

"I know exactly what we're going to do." He said as his eyes sparkled with determination. "We're going to find this guy and beating the living hell out of him." He yelled.

**End Chapter. **


	10. Awakenings

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. This does have some mentions of rape. So be prepared.**

Anna sat in the cage she had been thrown into. Her nightgown torn right down the middle. Her slippers gone from the journey to her personal circle of hell. Blood was all over the floor. Her blood. She curled herself tighter in her ball. She was ashamed and scared. She bled for a stranger. She had learned from her mother that something's are better off if you keep them to yourself. Screaming was one of them. The man had cut her. Down her arms and legs. She remembered the horrid stench of him. She sat her head on her knees. She played with a single strand of hair. She imagined Ricky. She remembered the nights they would just sit and talk, when they would pretend to be their parents in their college days, his signature scent of cherries. Ricky could always be found in the cherry fields and eventually the scent followed him home. She remembered their races through the courtyards of the palace. How they often got chased by the gardener. She thought of his face. Perfectly sculpted cheekbones and a prominent chin. How his eyes would sparkle at the mere thought of laughter. His lips moving at super-sonic speeds, trying to convey his message. She felt his presence even if it wasn't real. She thought to herself "If I ever get out of here. I'm going to love Ricky with all my heart." Not that she didn't already but still. That's the one thing that kept her sane. The one thing that kept her fighting until the end. She felt so much like her mother. Fighting for what she loved and believed in. She loved Ricky and believed she could get out of here.

Steps came from the ceiling. She was afraid. It could be anyone. Her captor or some man that her captor had paid to hurt her more. The door opened. It showed a boy no more than her age coming down the steps with a smirk on his face. "Hello could you help me?" She asked. She thought "Maybe it's my captor's son or something come to help me."

"Why would I do that?" The boy replied.

"Uh…well if you hadn't noticed. I'm in a cage. Like an animal. And frankly it's not that comfortable." Anna said. The boy came up to her cage and pulled out a key. Anna sat up. He was going to set her free. He opened the door and walked in himself. He struck a match and put it into a lamp. With the new light she recognized the boy. It was the boy that tried to hit on her the first day at Shiz. He had an evil glare in his eye. A horrible realization hit her. This was her captor. She closed her eyes trying to think what her mother would do. Well let's see. She wouldn't get herself caught in the first place but if she had, she would beat the boy until he gave her the key. Or she would scare him into giving her the key. Then she realized that the door was wide open and this boy was Munchkin size. She could jump over him if she wanted to, which she did. So she stood up quickly. This boy was an idiot. He didn't give her anything to make her sleep. A cackle erupted her lips. Woah, she felt just like her mom then. She took a running start and jumped over the boy. She was so happy that she was a cheerleader. She ran for the stairs. She burst through the door. Right there was a man and woman, having dinner. She stopped fast. The boy came up the stairs after her.

"Nathaniel J. Meagrave. Did you do anything to this girl?" The woman said as she stood up. She shot her son a glare, daring him to lie.

"Uh…well…I may have…um…kidnapped her and uh…raped her." The man stood up also.

"You better tell this is not Annabella Tiggular." He said. The boy shook his head. The man came up to Anna. "I am so sorry. I was an old friend of your parents. Don't worry this boy is going straight to military school."

"What?!!" The boy yelled.

"You heard me. This girl is practically married. Oh by the way congrats I'm a big fan of Ricanna."

"Thank you?" She said.

"Well you better head home. I'll walk you." The man said he walked her towards the door. He couldn't believe his son had done this to this innocent girl.

"Oh no she is not going home like that. Honey, I know that you'll need the nightgown and everything for evidence but…do you really want Ricky to see you like that?" The woman said as she laid a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I just want to see him period." Anna replied. The woman slipped out of her bathrobe.

"Well at least wear this. It will keep you warm. Avaric, get this girl home." The woman said as she shot the man named Avaric a glare.

"Yes dear." He said quickly. He took Anna's arm and took her back to the palace. Anna stopped him as they got closer to the gate.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Avaric. I'll be fine from here. I'll tell the guards what happened that it was your son not you. I do hope you'll make it to the wedding." Anna said. Avaric simply nodded his head and headed back to his home. Anna walked up to the guard's station. She saw the head guard asleep in his chair. His bullhorn was directly beside his head. Anna was feeling a bit mischievous. She grabbed it and hit the alarm button on it. The guard shook awake. He looked at Anna with amazement.

"Hey Tim." Anna said as she held her hand out for them to do their signature handshake. They shook, saluted, and snapped behind their heads.

"Welcome home Anna." Tim said as he opened the gate.

"Can I borrow this? I got go wake up some people." She said as she waved the bullhorn around. Tim snickered.

"Go ahead." He said. "Just remember that it's two a.m."

"Really? Time flies."

"Just like your mother."

"Yep." She scurried down the walkway and into the palace. She went stealthily to her fiancée's room. She opened it slowly to show him in a troubled sleep. He kept muttering "Anna where are you?" She didn't have the heart to wake him like she originally planned. She walked to his bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She whispered softly "Don't worry, my prince I have returned." Ricky fell into a much better sleep. Anna went to her parents' room. Her mother was asleep in her father's arms. Anna's mischievousness was back. She raised the bullhorn and pushed the alarm button. Elphaba shot her head up, throwing herself from her husband's arms. Fiyero woke up and saw his daughter standing there with a bullhorn, smiling. Fiyero blinked his eyes several times to make sure he was awake.

"Buttercup?" He asked. He had been calling her that since she was a little girl and the reason was very good.

_Flashback_

_Anna walked with her father down the walkways of the garden. She was five years old at the time. She stopped when she saw beautiful buttercups in bloom. She pointed to them, waiting for her father to explain._

_"Those are buttercups." He said. She looked at him with a look of wonder. She had been fascinated with nature. How it was. How it worked. He loved her enthusiasm for the flowers so from then on she was known as Buttercup to him._

Anna nodded her head. Fiyero got up and gathered her in his arms. Elphaba came up and hugged her also. Anna let the tears that she had been holding fall finally. Fiyero held her not wanting to let her go ever again. Glinda and Boq also came in the room. When they saw Anna they also held her in a hug.

Elsewhere, Ricky woke with a start. The amount of joy in this place was overwhelming. He went to the source to find his fiancée wrapped in a giant group hug.

"Anna?" He asked when his voice returned.

"Rick-Rick?" She said as she pulled away from the group. They went to each other and held the other close. Anna looked up at Ricky, with joy in her eyes. They kissed softly.

**End Chapter. Now the next chapter will be the wedding and maybe I'll add an epilogue if your good and review. If I hit 20 reviews then I will add an epilogue.**


	11. Weddings and Decisions

**A/N: Ok so here is the promised wedding scene. Thanks to the people who reviewed. What I said in the last chapter still stands. **

Fiyero stood outside his daughter's door, waiting for her to be ready. He was holding back tears as he leaned against the wall. He thought of all the times they had spent together. When she would run into his arms after a long day as Ruler. How she would tell him anything, even if it was embarrassing. How when Ricky had asked for Anna's hand he was more than glad but still he was sad. Now she was being married. Just days after her kidnapping and return. She had told him every detail, right down to the rape. He wanted to beat that boy so hard that he bled. He was so glad when the police took him into custody.

Anna walked out of her room. Her gown flowed elegantly down her hourglass figure and trailed a bit at the end. She had a necklace of pink diamonds around her neck. Her hair held beautiful buttercups. Her eyes were the true beauties though. They sparkled like true emeralds. Glinda and Elphaba came up next to her. Elphaba wore a light emerald dress that went just below her knees. The ruffles on the end told Fiyero that Glinda had designed it. Glinda wore a dress not unlike her customary bubble dress but it was in a light purple. Fiyero took Anna in his arms for a hug. He kissed her golden hair.

"I'm so proud of you, angel. When you born, everyone kept saying that you were an angel. I knew too. Now this is physical proof." Fiyero whispered in her ear. A tear went down his face. They slowly walked to the church that Anna was to be married in.

"You ready, Buttercup?" Fiyero asked as the sting quartet began the wedding march. Anna nodded her head. The doors opened. A beautiful stained glass window was in the center of the church. It told the story of Fabala of how she disappeared only to reappear years later. It seemed pure irony that the daughter of Elphaba was to be married there. Standing directly under it was the priest and Ricky in his suit. Ricky's eyes sparkled when he saw Anna. Anna held her father's arm tighter so she would not run to Ricky right then. They got to the end of the aisle. Ricky came up and held his arm out for Anna's. Fiyero let go of Anna's arm and placed her hand in Ricky's. Fiyero backed away as they stepped forward together. Elphaba came up to Fiyero and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the gesture.

"Friends, relatives, countrymen. We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Annabella Tiggular and Richard Riddle…." The service seemed to drag on. Anna was even accidentally dosing off and she was glad Ricky was there to hold her up or she would have fallen on the floor. Finally they got to the most important part of the wedding.

"Richard Riddle, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony as the Unnamed God ordained it? Will you nourish and cherish her? Will you love, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, remain united to her alone, so long as you both shall live? Then say: I will.

Ricky held his head high as he said, "I will."

The priest turned to Anna. "Annabella Tiggular, will you…"

"Yes, I will." She said quickly. The congregation chuckled. She just wanted to get to the vows and ring exchange. The priest blinked several times before going along with the service. He led them to the altar They then exchanged vows.

"I, Richard Riddle, take you, Annabella Tiggular, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from the day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to the Unnamed God's holy will; and I pledge you my faithfulness." He said solemnly.

"I, Annabella Tiggular, take you, Richard Riddle, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to the Unnamed God's holy will; and I pledge you my faithfulness." She said with a nod of her head.

They each gave the other the ring that they had for the other. Anna's was a ring with beautiful sapphires and emeralds while Ricky's was a ring with silver and pink, to symbolize their parentage. A Vinkun priest came up and began to preach in Vinkun. He told of their journey they would face together. Of the joy they would have and all the good and bad times they would have together. He stepped away. The original priest came up.

"I no pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Ricky lifted Anna's veil. He took her fast into his arms and kissed her. They walked down the aisle hand in hand and walked to the reception waiting for them.

They danced the night away with friends. After much dancing and drinking, they walked to the carriage that waited for them. Anna had to smile because her friends had tied shoes and cans to the back of the carriage. Ricky lifted her into the carriage before going in himself. They were going to the newly refurbished Kiamo Ko for their honeymoon. The journey would take at least a few hours since Kiamo Ko was not so far away from the church. A few hours later they arrived. It seemed some of Anna's friends had come before them because a huge banner was strung across the entrance saying "CONGRATS TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!!!" It also had kisses and signatures all over it. Anna took her bag and went to her mother's old study. She opened the door and stood there letting it all sink in first. She walked in slowly, feeling the magic that still vibrated across the room. Ricky came in and watched his wife slowly remember the stories their parents had told them long ago of this castle. How it was here Elphaba saved Fiyero's life. In this room Elphaba faked her death to be with her true love. Ricky took Anna's hand. Anna snapped out of her reverie and smiled at him. They slowly walked to the bedroom that had been set up for them.

Candles were placed haphazardly across the room, shining brightly. They walked in slowly, staring at the bed before them. Anna turned to Ricky to see what he was thinking. Ricky was undecided also.

"It's up to you Anna. I could care less. I don't want you hurt. With what's happened in the past few days I'm not sure what you want." He said calmly. Anna turned to him with her eyes glittering with a mix of joy, happiness, and lust all together in one look. She turned away from him for only a second before composing herself enough to go up to him and kiss him passionately. She let out all her feeling for him in that one kiss. He picked her up and gently carried her to the bed. They stayed there the rest of the night, doing what most newlyweds do.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: hello people. So this is the final chapter in PO.C. L Just so you know there will not be a sequel to this. This is the final of the couple story. So I thought you needed to know that. Without further ado the final chapter.**

"Through the past few years, many things have happened. We have grown as people and have grown as adults. We've met our loves and made them stronger through hardships. As my mother once said, 'Unlimited. Together we are unlimited.' Class of 2010 I am glad to say. We are defying gravity." Anna said, ending her speech. Anna had become valedictorian of her class. They all grabbed their caps and tossed them in the air. Anna slowly walked off the stage, searching the crowd for Ricky. Many people came up to her, congratulating her but she was only looking for Ricky. She suddenly had the urge to laugh. She turned around to see Ricky staring at her with a look. He was using his powers to make her laugh. She slowly walked up to Ricky, still laughing.

"Rick-Rick, you better stop right now." She said. He watched her with a teasing look.

"Aww why? You look cute when you laugh." He said jokingly.

"Rick-Rick! Come on, I'm running out of breath." She said between giggles. He whispered in her ear.

"Then you have to say I am the hottest guy in Oz." He said.

"Ok fine!"

"Say it."

"You're the hottest guy in Oz." She said still laughing. Ricky stopped. She was finally able to get a full breath. She looked up at him, smiling evilly. Ricky was confused at my sudden mood change. She walked out of the room, only to stop once to tell her mother what she needed to do. Elphaba shared her daughter's evil glare. Elphaba whispered to Fiyero, who smiled and nodded his head. He chuckled before turning to Elphaba and talked to her. Anna turned from her mother and continued walking. Ricky followed slowly, still unclear as to what was happening. Anna slowly walked to her dorm room. Ricky still confused. She opened her door slowly before walking in with Ricky close behind. She slowly closed the door behind her before turning to Ricky. He had his head cocked like a dog in confusion. She went slowly to him and kissed him passionately. He was more than happy to respond. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, making him want her more. They fell onto the bed but Anna made sure she remained on top. She suddenly broke the kiss and unwrapped her legs from him. She kissed his neck before walking out the door, Ricky standing there in a stupor. Anna knew how to punish him in the most horrid of ways. He looked to the sky before muttering, "The things I do." He said before going after the love of his life, his little tease.


End file.
